A Coates Family Reunion
by cainefanatic6
Summary: What if Caine and Connie met at Coates and Connie told him the truth? Taking place before the FAYZ, this is what I think it would've been like if Caine and Connie met and developed a mother and son relationship before the FAYZ, and how this would've strongly impacted the series.
1. Reuniting for the First Time

hey guys, so this is just a fan fic basically going off on: what if caine and connie met at coates and connie told him the truth? so yeah..i hope you enjoy this! :)

**Caine's POV**

I walked up to Nurse Temple's office. Diana was walking along my side, Drake was in our room. This was one of those rare times Diana was actually holding my hand, well arm, to be exact. It was more like steadying than holding. But still, its the thought that counts.

I got into another fight again. I got so mad, I clenched my fists and its as if the boy I was fighting began to levitate, and the madder I got, the higher he went. It was at that moment that I realized I had a power. Telekinesis. A pretty useful power, if I say so myself. After I dropped the boy, him not knowing what happened, or that it was me controlling him. Drake stepped in when he was off the ground and started pummeling him while Diana and I walked away. It felt good to be the three most powerful students at Coates Academy.

At lunch, I showed Diana my power. We then realized, that she too had a power. Her power was actually reading other peoples power levels, like a cellphone service bar. Her power is going to be very useful when we decided we need to expand our group. After lunch, we had our one class together, math. The teacher saw me limping a bit and holding my side, I did have to act a little to make it seem worthwhile, and decided to send me to the Nurses office. Diana offered to take me there, and so she took my arm to make it seem like she was steadying me and supporting me. Teachers at this school are so stupid sometimes.

We finally got to the nurse's office. "I guess you can go now" I said.

"How will you get back without me?" Diana asked, smirking. God, I love that smirk of hers.

"I'll find a way" I replied, giving her a smirk of my own.

She laughed, her evil, smooth, nice laugh. I loved that laugh. "I'll just tell him the Nurse told you to go back to your room and stay in bed".

"Sounds good. Why don't you drop by later, so we can talk about what happened today?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not." she dropped her voice "Does Drake know?".

"No..I haven't told him yet. I don't know if I should yet.." I said.

"Don't tell him yet. We should find out how to control and use your power first before telling him, so if he tries anything..." she started trailing off.

"Yeah, ok, fine. I'll get him out of the room before you come. Does 5:00 sound good for you?" I asked.

"Yeah, five is fine. Taylor doesn't mind when I leave at all." she replied.

And with that, the love of my life walked away. I stared at her until I couldn't see her anymore.

Time to go in.

When I walked in, I saw Nurse Temple sit at her desk. She's supposed to be filling in for our Nurse, but I think she's going to take over her job soon enough.

She was looking at her papers when she started to say "Well hello dear, just sit down and fill out this form and I'll get right to you." , then she looked up, and gasped oh so quietly, I almost didn't catch her say, "Oh...my god. Could it be..?"

**Connie's POV**

I heard someone come in. I could tell it was a boy by the steps. Funny how I could even tell he was 14 without looking at him, his steps reminded me of Sam's. Wait...they were just like Sam's. He was walking in that quiet and sneaky fashion Sam walks in, but in a more calm and powerful way. I start to say the normal nurse phrase, because I'm still looking at the papers on my desk. The birth certificates. The student profiles. Searching for anyone with the name of David or Sam's birthday. When I look up, I can't help but gasp.

"Oh...my god. Could it be...?" I whisper.

It's him. It's David. It's my baby, my son, only now 14 years older than the last time I saw him. I finally found him. My other son. The one I loved so much but was forced to give him up in fear that I would kill him with my depression disorder.

He looks at me quizzingly. Almost like he's trying to read my mind, like he heard me. I hope thats not his power, I know he must have a power, and he's probably starting to develop it now, just like Sam.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Caine...Caine Soren." he replies, slowly and with caution.

Caine. What a beautiful name. I must say, it does suit him more than David ever would.

"Now tell me Caine, whats wrong? Are you hurt, are you not feeling well..? Whats the problem?" I ask.

"Got into a fight.."he mumbles. I sigh. I hope he's not a troublemaker.

"Are you hurt badly? Where does it hurt and do you have any bruises or anything?" I ask.

He doesn't say a word. He just takes his shirt off.

I sharply breathe in. He's sporting a lot of bruises on his chest and arms.

"Oh dear" I say.

I get up and get a bunch of ice packs for him. I lay them on his chest and arms.

He sharply intakes his breath, "Thanks" he says.

Well at least he has manners, and with that I smile.

I go back to my seat and take a look at him. I guess its time to compare him to myself and Sam.

Well he definitely has my dark eyes and dark hair. He also has my nose. I sigh, he's still as beautiful as he was when he was a baby.

Now I knew he and Sam were fraternal, but their differences were drastic. And I guess I have to assume their personalities were too, because Caine must've been sent here for a reason, not to mention the fight he got into today.

Caine was a lot paler than Sam, who was very tan, but the paleness really suited him and complemented his hair and face. He was also pale when he was a baby. Sam had light blue eyes, but Caine has very dark eyes, but if you look very closely, you would realize that his eyes are a very dark shade of blue. Sam had dirty blonde hair, Caine had very dark hair, it looked black. Their bodies were a bit similar. They were the same height, and were built the same strong way, but it seemed that Caine might have more muscle than Sam.

Once again I pondered what his powers may be.

**Caine's POV**

The ice packs were very cold against my skin.

I pretended not to see the smile spread across Nurse Temple's face. I also pretended to not see her examine me, and stare at me closely when she thought I wasn't paying attention. I took the time to think myself. Should I ask her if I could stay in my room for the rest of the day to rest? I tried to ignore the other questions popping into my mind, like the telekinesis thing, or telepathy (I have been feeling like I could feel someones thoughts and feelings, and as if they could feel mine too, but I don't know who, what, or anything), or if she knew anything about my family. The fact that her hair and eyes were very similar to mine didn't help, or that she was staring at my face as if thinking about the same thing.

"Nurse Temple..?" I slowly started.

That seemed to snap her out of her thoughts too. "Yes Caine?" she asked.

"Um..I was wondering if I could get out of class for the rest of the day to go back to my room and rest..?" I asked.

"Oh of course Caine. I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already are. I'll write a note to your teachers.", she took a short while to continue, but then she started to say, "Is there anything else bothering you Caine? You know, I'm not the therapist or anything, even though I'd probably do a much better job of it than she does, but if theres anything you want or need to talk about, Im here." she said.

She's so kind..I almost forgot about my thoughts of her being my birth mother. She can't possibly be that nice and be MY mother. I'm horrible. Even my parents don't want me. Unless ... they're not my parents.

"Actually Nurse Temple..I would like to take you up on that offer" I replied.

She smiled that kind smile, "Pefect, Caine. But please, you can call me Connie.".

"When can I come again to talk?" I asked.

"Is tomorrow after your last class good?" she asked.

"Perfect." I said.

I reached out to take her hand and to shake it.

"Now I think I'll be on my way, Connie." I smiled coldly and briskly.

I started to slide my shirt back on.

"Wait Caine, before you go.." she started.

"Yes?" I asked, the curiosity getting the better of me.

"Take these fresh new icepacks." she smiled. "Oh, and that shade of dark blue in your eyes really complements you"

"Thanks Nurse." I replied with another cold smile, and with that I left her room, a million questions bursting in my mind.


	2. Could It Be?

hey guys! I'm back with chapter 2! be sure to check out my other stories, Astrid's Discovery, and The Temple Twins! :)

**Caine's POV**

I stumbled into the room Drake and I shared. Just as I thought, Drake was sitting there on his bed, doing who knows what. He looked over to me and smiled that shark like grin that creeped everyone, besides Diana and I, out.

"Skipping class I see?" he asked.

"No, Drake, I don't skip class like you. I got excused from all my classes for the rest of the day because of that fight". I replied.

He smirked, "Don't assume things right away Fearless Leader, I'm not skipping class. That fight got me 'suspended' for the rest of the day. Let's just say I wanted the kid to remember not to mess with us".

I tried not to think of what Drake did to that kid. Come to think of it, I don't even remember why we got in a fight with him. I think he started to pick the fight, but it doesn't matter anymore. It's all over now and he learned his lesson.

"Diana is coming over today". It just came out like that.

Drake growled, "Ugh, what time?"

"She'll be here at five." I tried to hide the look of disgust that appeared on Drake's face when I mentioned Diana.

I don't know what went wrong between the two, I could never get it out of either of them because they would never talk about it.

"Why is she even coming here?", Drake asked, "what, is it like some lover thing?"

I was laying on my bed when he said that. My bed is across from Drake's, so when he said that I turned a bright shade of pink and turned around to face the wall so Drake wouldn't see me.

"No, Drake, we're just going to get down to business. Nothing romantic. Strictly business." I said.

Drake pretended not to hear that and started to make obnoxious kissing noises.

"Smoochy smoochy! Caine and Diana sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Drake started to sing.

"Oh shut up" I said.

Drake just continued, but in a more quiet manner, so I let him continue.

Drake was like my best friend and my worst enemy. We were both very powerful people, so we got along easily. However, we both knew that when the time comes, he will try to overthrow me, but I know that I will win. I can feel it. Neither of us really thinks about it though. We shared a lot of secrets, ones we tease each other about constantly. I never even told him about my feelings for Diana, he just knew. I guess I made it too obvious. There are things we never mention though, like Drake's problems and family life. My family usually isn't discussed either, but sometimes he brings it up and we get into arguments.

"So .. what should I do while that witch is here?" Drake asked.

I cringed when he called Diana a witch, but kept the comeback to myself, "Go terrorize some kid or something, I don't know" I told him.

Drake smiled that sardonic smile of his, "With pleasure".

_2 hours later_

Drake left our room ten minutes ago to find some kid he could terrorize until Diana left. Now someones knocking at the door and I can tell its Diana. I went to the door and opened it. Diana came strolling in, looking around.

"Well I got to hand it to ya Fearless Leader, you sure keep this place neat and tidy, especially with Drake in here" she said.

"Thanks, now would you stop calling me that? You know how much it annoys me" I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see", she winked, "Now, lets look at these powers."

"Fine" I said, knowing I lost the argument.

I focused on a book on my desk and I picked it up. With my mind. God this is cool.

"Caine!" Diana started to call, "Caine! Caine!"

That made me lose my focus. I dropped the books.

"What?" I mistakenly snapped.

Diana didn't mind.

"Look at your hands when you do that. Its like..it's like your power comes from your hands!" Diana exclaimed.

Once again, I focused on the book. But this time, I pointed my hands directly at it. I flicked my wrist up and it went soaring till it hit the ceiling. I tried again. I flicked my wrist down and it flew to the ground. When I flicked my wrists to the side the book went flying to either side. And all this happened in under a second, each flick made the book fly and soar to their destination in less than a second. Now I wanted to try something else. I didn't want to lose control of the object once it hit the wall, ceiling, or floor, so i tried putting my hand in a fist right at the time of collision, and it was as if I was holding it with an invisible hand. This will be very useful.

Diana interrupted me.

"Do you think weight will have an impact on your power?" she asked.

"i don't know..maybe." I replied.

"Try your chair." she said.

"Ok.." I replied.

Once again, I did the same thing as I did with the book. It was just as easy, maybe a bit slower if anything. I was careful not to slam it on any surfaces like the book, I didn't want anyone catching us.

"Diana..what's my power level again?" I asked.

"Four bars" she replied.

I smiled. Four bars of power. Surely, this must be strong.

"The thing is Caine, when I read you, four bars was a huge amount. Almost as if it's really rare, and shouldn't be taken for granted." she said.

Well, I was right. I am very powerful.

"Have you tried reading anyone else?" I asked her.

"I..I read Taylor." she replied.

"And?" I asked impatiently.

"She's..she's a three bar." Diana replied.

"I guess that means she must be powerful. Any idea what her power may be?" I asked.

Diana shook her head, "No idea on the power, but yeah she would be pretty powerful if four is the highest.".

I plopped down on my bed, starting to think about everything that happened today. Diana joined me.

"So..what happened at the nurses' office?" Diana asked.

"It was..it was weird, you know?" I said.

We sat for a while in silence.

"Diana..? Remember how I said I felt like I was adopted?" I asked her.

"Yeah? Did you find out the truth?" she asked.

"Well...ugh, ok this is long and all but I have to get this out and I don't trust Drake enough with this subject."

Diana nodded. We shared a lot of family problems and had a lot of heart to hearts since coming to Coates.

I continued. "Ok, so lately, I don't know, I've been like feeling this, almost link like feeling inside my head, sort of like telepathy. It's like I can feel someone's whose not me's emotions, and sometimes hear their thoughts. But I have no idea who it could be. And it could just be my mind playing tricks on me, not telepathy or anything." I looked over to Diana, who was nodding, but looked deep in thought.

"And today...I'm pretty confident I was adopted. The thing is..I think I found my birth mom" I told her.

Diana smiled and did something that surprised me - she hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Congratulations Caine" she said.

"Thanks..but I'm not totally sure about her yet" I said.

"Wait..who do you think it is?" she asked.

"Wel..don't laugh..but I'm pretty sure it's...Nurse Temple" I looked down at my hands right after I said that.

Diana looked awestruck and confused.

"Why would Nurse Temple be your birth mom?" she asked.

"Well like when I was in her office with the icepacks and stuff, I could see she was observing all my features closely. I also realized that I have the same hair, eyes, and even nose as her. I mean that would have to be a pretty huge coincidence if I'm wrong. And..when I first told her my name she gasped and I heard her mutter 'it can't be' and I don't know it just all seemed to come together...all I want to know is why" it all came out. Everything on my mind.

Diana nodded.

"And she noticed something no one has ever seen before. She noticed the color of my eyes." I said.

"Aren't they like dark gray or brown or black or something?" Diana asked.

"No." I replied.

"Wait, so what color are they?" she asked.

"Blue."


	3. Thoughts, Thoughts, and More Thoughts

**Connie's POV**

I know he must have figured it out by now. Caine is a very smart boy, and I'm pretty sure he's talked to Diana about it by now. Diana is a very smart girl too. Drake...not so much, but I doubt Caine told Drake.

I can't tell Sam about Caine. Not yet. And vice versa, of course. I don't think it's the best time for them to find out they have a long lost brother yet. Twin brother, especially.

Caine will definitely confront me about the whole situation tomorrow when we meet to talk. He deserves the truth. But not the whole truth yet. I don't want him to know about Sam yet..or the fact that I kept Sam but had to give Caine away.

It's not entirely my fault I had to give Caine away. I didn't want to. I loved him, and I still do. It was the depression that came from Taegan's death. I guess I should explain that part. I don't know how he will be able to take the fact that his father, his birth father, is dead. Sam doesn't even know. Sam just thinks his father walked out on us years ago. Maybe Caine will take it better. It will probably help him understand the reason why I had to give him up more. Hopefully. I just really hope he doesn't take it the wrong way, or too hard.

I wonder how I'll ever be able to tell them. About the twin thing. Sam and Caine. Caine and Sam. Shocked, most likely. Furious, maybe, thought I wouldn't blame them.

Maybe Caine would take it better than Sam. He would have a very good reason to hate me, but then I would try to explain that it was for the better. Sometimes even I wonder why I never felt like I could hurt Sam. It might be the fact that Caine looks more like Taegan than Sam.

Maybe Sam would take it better than Caine. Since he wasn't the one given up. But he may also get a feeling of betrayal. He's lived with me his whole life, depended on me his whole life. If he finds out I never told him about his twin brother, he might feel betrayed, sad, and angry.

I'll try to explain it to them on the same day. But for now, I'm going to work on my relationship with Caine by taking this one step at a time. I'll try with all my heart to explain this in the best way possible.

I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I said.

I saw a boy come in. Blonde, messy hair. Glasses. It was Jack.

"Oh dear Jack, this is the third time this week!" I said.

"Sorry Nurse Temple" he mumbled.

"Oh it's okay dearie. What happened this time?" I asked.

"Drake.." he muttered.

"Oh no, not again! What's wrong with you today?" I asked.

He turned the side of his head. How could I have not noticed?! One side of his face was turning purple!

"Oh dear" I muttered under my breath.

I got an ice pack out of the freezer and pressed it onto his face.

"Ow, ow, ow" he whimpered.

"Now sit down Jack and let the ice take care of the bruising on your face." I told him.

He did as he was told. Jack was such a nice boy, I couldn't think of a reason he would be sent to Coates Academy, home of the trouble makers.

"So Jack, what's new?" I asked, trying to make conversation to keep my mind off of my boys.

"Uh, there's a new girl in my grade." he replied.

Oh, a new girl. I didn't hear about her.

"Do you have any classes with her?" I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Well, next time you see her could you please ask her to come visit me so we could fill out some forms I need from her?" I asked, once again.

"Yeah, okay. Her name is Brianna. She's thinking of joining the track team." he told me.

I swallowed. Caine is on the track team. And he's fast. Apparently he's won first place individually for the past three years.

"Well, then, I will definitely have to see her before she joins. She needs her medical and nurse slips to be able to join any sports teams!" I told him.

"Thanks Nurse Temple. I think I'll go back to class now" he said.

He smiled at me and walked towards the door. I noticed he pulled the knob too strongly, because it slammed into the wall when he was opening the door. He looked back at me, blushing profusely. I stifled a laugh. Poor Jack, he's so clumsy.

"Well.." I breathed in. I'm ready for tomorrow.

_Hey guys! I hope you liked the chapter! :) I tried going for some internal conflict inside of Connie before she was interrupted by Jack. I'll see if I go anywhere with the whole track thing. I don't own the Gone series or its characters, even though I wish I did. Just putting that out there, even though its kind of obvious. It would be nice to get some more reviews by the way :P_


	4. Crushing and Telepathy?

_Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait :( I haven't had time to write because of homework and tests, and I had to brainstorm some ideas for a while. I've also been writing a few one shots :3 Ok now time for the story.._

**Diana's POV**

I took a deep look at Caine's face. Especially his eyes. I've never really paid much attention to his eyes. But the whole blue eyes comment made me want to look at them. Sure enough, his eyes were a dark, dark shade of blue.

Wow. They really made his face look so much better. And hotter. But it's not like I'd ever tell him that. I haven't decided if I just have a school girl crush on him or if I'm falling for him yet.

"I never knew you had blue eyes" I said.

"Yeah, well I kind of keep them hidden beneath my hair." he replied, patting his dark black bangs, and then pushing them out of the way.

That, is one hot move. I am so definitely falling for him.

"Why do you hide them?" I asked.

"No one else in my family has blue eyes.." Caine mumbled.

Oh. He must have known he was adopted for a long time then. Poor guy.

I edged closer to him. He looked at me. Our heads leaned towards each other, until our foreheads touched.

"Diana.." Caine started.

But not before I could whisper "shh" and press my finger to his lips.

We both started turning our heads a bit sideways, and leaning towards each other. Our eyes closed at the same time.

It would have been the perfect moment. Caine would have been mine right then and there with the seal of our lips touching.

But it wasn't.

"AHA!" Drake bursted into the room, laughing.

"Drake! What are you doing here?" Caine demanded, standing up while doing so.

"I beat Jack up and got bored. Thought I'd get back early." Drake said. He looked at me.

"Hey there Wicked Witch of the East. Going after your Fearless Leader, huh?" he asked, adding that shark like grin to his smirk.

I could feel my face flush so I turned around. I could see Caine's face, his cheeks a rosy pink. It was so cute.

"Now, what did I tell you about Jack?" Caine asked Drake.

Drake shrugged, "I don't know.".

"I told you to stop pummeling him! He's good with computers, so he might be valuable to us someday. I don't know when, and I don't know why, but I will tell you that he will someday." Caine explained.

Drake sighed, "Ugh. Fine. Only because he's a geeky add-on to The Trio".

The Trio? Seriously, Drake? Wow. More like the Devious Three, the Evil Three, the Top Three. Something like that.

"Well...um...I think I'll go now" I said, starting to walk towards the door.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere Princess. We have to discuss some things." Drake said, also blocking me from the door. Blocking me from my escape. But Caine was here, he would protect me. I know he would.

"What is there to discuss?" I asked.

"There is a new girl at Coates Academy" Drake said, smiling sardonically.

I sighed, "So?".

"So, we find out what she's like and if she will be important to us." Caine answered.

"Whatever. Are we done here?" I asked.

Drake's smile faded, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. You can leave now.".

I smiled, just to make Drake feel more miserable. He moved away from the door to let me pass. Once I stepped out, he slammed the door shut. Jeez.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

I woke up from my nap, disoriented. That dream was weird. It was like I could actually feel stuff. It felt like I was about to kiss some girl. Don't remember who it was in my dream, although I'm hoping it was Astrid Ellison. I've kind of had a crush on her for a very long time. But she's way out of my league.

After that, I felt my face getting hotter. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face was pink from blushing.

Hmm, I thought to myself. That's weird.

I checked my closet. Yep, still there.

The ball of light hanging in my closet was still there, in the exact same place it's always been in since I first made it by accident.

I looked at the clock. 5:45 pm.

Guess I should start my homework and then wait for mom to get home.

After school Quinn and I went to the beach to catch some waves. Then I came home and fell asleep.

And now I'm awake and it's time to do my homework.

I thought about my mom, who was up on the hill working as the Nurse in Coates Academy. There are some pretty crazy kids up there.

But Mom has to do whatever she can, and so that's what she does.

It's kind of my fault my step-dad left us. I accidentally burned his hand off. With a green-white beam. Coming from my hands.

He doesn't know of course. I don't think my mom saw either. But I did. And I don't ever want to hurt anyone again. Especially with that light.

_*an hour later*_

An hour after I started my homework, I finished it.

I made myself dinner.

Then I ate some dessert.

And now I'm waiting for mom.

I wonder what crazy story she'll tell me about her work today..

and with that, I was asleep again.


	5. Tell Me The Truth

_hey guys! so this story is going to take place in different character perspectives and more than one day! please try not to get confused :P_

* * *

**Connie's POV**

I came home to find Sam asleep. As usual, I come home pretty late most of the time. But Sam was as loyal as a puppy, he would never go to bed and sleep, he would always wait for me to come home.

I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek, then walked to the counter to get a glass and poured some water in it. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled a goofy grin when he saw it was me.

"Hey Mom!" he said.

"Hi Sam, how was school today?" I asked.

"It was fine." he replied.

"Did you go surfing with Quinn again?" I asked.

"Yep. Nothing new about that." he answered.

"Did you have fun?" I asked, once again.

"As always. How was work today?" he asked.

I thought about my day. I thought about telling him about Caine. But I decided against it. Caine was going to find out first, it was the least I could do for him.

"It was..interesting. We got a new student." I replied.

"Oh, really? What's the new kid like?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Well, her name is Brianna and she is very fast. She will be joining the school track team, and possibly become the girls team captain and lead the teams along with .. Caine." I answered.

"Any idea what sent her to Coates?" he asked, completely ignoring Caine's name. Phew.

"No idea. A lot of the kids there are nice. They just have rich parents who can't stand kids." I told him.

Sam looked a bit sad. He felt bad for those kids. He didn't even know what happened to his father, for all he knew, his father left us just like his step-father.

"Ah, cheer up Sam. They'll be fine." I said and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

He yawned. I took the opportunity to observe him and spot the similarities with him and Caine.

There were a lot of differences, but some similarities.

Like the dimples. And the posture, although Caine either has better posture or is taller. They had the same muscular build. And the same limited amount of chubbiness in their cheeks, no doubt from when they were babies.

"Well you should go to sleep now Sam." I told him.

"Good night!" he called out, heading to his room.

"Good night!" I called back. "I love you!"

"I love you too Mom" he answered.

* * *

**Caine's POV**

It was currently 2:29. I was impatiently tapping my fingers on my desk. Last class of the day. I've been in a jittery mood all day. But I had a reason. Today, I would figure out if I was adopted or not. Today, I would figure out if Nurse Temple is my mother or not. Today, is the day I might finish what I started with Diana yesterday.

The bell rang. I quickly packed up my things and sped out of class. I started to run to my room to drop my things off. Right when I was leaving my room. I spotted Diana outside.

"Slow down Speed Racer, you in a rush?"she asked, smiling playfully.

"You know what I'm doing and where I'm going, so I have no need to repeat myself." I answered.

"Calm down and let me walk you to her office" she said and took my arm and started walking down the hall with me.

We were there in a few minutes.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Diana asked.

"Thanks, but no thanks" I answered, a sly grin forming on my face.

"Yeah, ok Fearless Leader. See you when you get back I guess" she said, and with that she turned on her heel and walked off towards the girl hallway.

I breathed in. This was the moment I've been waiting for. I pushed the door open. Nurse Connie Temple was calmly sitting there. Like nothing big was about to happen. Unless...but I willed myself to stop thinking of the possibility that she might not be my birth mom. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Caine" she greeted.

"Hello Nurse Temple." I greeted back.

"So, here to talk?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"Anything specific?" she asked, hinting there was something she'd like to talk about as well.

"Yeah.." I started trailing off.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well...before I start, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of course! Anything!" she replied.

"Will you tell me the truth no matter what the question may be?" I asked, slowly swallowing after I said it.

It took a while for her to respond, and her face showed she was a bit curious as to where I was going with this and what was going to happen but finally answered "Yes.".

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Are you my birth mom?"

* * *

**Brianna's POV**

I love running. And I am fast. And I may be developing a crush on Jack, whose nickname is Computer Jack.

My roommates are Dekka and Penny. Dekka is cool, Penny not so much.

Penny kind of obsesses over Caine. And Caine is the leader of the track team in general, and the boys track team. And from what I've heard, he likes Diana. And Diana likes him back. And Penny likes Caine. So Penny hates Diana.

I've only been here two days and already I know rumors about half the school.

Like one about Penny and that her father was a pornographer, taking pictures of her sisters.

And that Dekka was a lesbian. But I don't care if she is. Dekka is cool.

Bug was an annoying creep.

Taylor was a gossip queen.

Jack was a nerd, a cute nerd though.

Drake was a psycho. Apparently he shot his neighbor and landed in here.

Diana somehow got her dad in jail.

I don't know much about Caine, other than he pretty much rules the school and is probably the hottest guy here.

Soon, I might get to know him better. Through the track team of course. And maybe, he knows a bit about Jack.


	6. I Need Some Time to Think

_Hey guys! Long time no update! Sorry about that, I had my computer taken away and then i had camp and when I got my laptop back it was involved in a chocolate milk accident so it had to be repaired. But I just got it back and I'm back with a new chapter! :D_

**Drake's POV**

I'm lying down on my bed. All alone. I hate when its like this. It leaves me with nothing to do, but think. And thinking is my least favorite thing to do.

Caine was talking to Nurse Temple, about who knows what. Diana was doing something, obviously not here. If Caine isn't here, she's not here. No one really knows why Diana and I hate each other. They think it's about Caine. Not even Caine really knows why. He thinks she just did something to piss me off and I retaliated and that just started our hateful relationship. If only he knew...

You see, Diana and I go way back. I was around 9 years old when my father died. My mother remarried quickly, maybe 6-9 months after he died. We moved in with him. And by we, I mean me, my mom, and my sister. Most people don't know about my sister. It's as if she never existed. But Diana knew about her. She even met her. Diana and her parents lived next door to my stepfather. He was very abusive. Sometimes, my sister would try to save me. That just got her in more trouble. She was 16 at the time, and we were very close.

Anyways, my father dying and my stepfather abusing me, my sister, and my mother left me feeling angry. To let out my anger, I would get in a lot of fights at school. And I would hurt the neighborhood animals. School is where I met Diana. We had to sit in alphabetical order in class, so we were put next to each other. Ladris, Merwin. She was different from the other kids. She was more like me. Darker, I suppose. We became friends. It turned out she had a lot in common with me. Parent wise, especially. She helped me stop fighting as much.

Diana would come over often. Once, on a half day, we walked to my house together. My sister didn't have school today. There was shouting when we came inside. We tried to run up the stairs to get to my room. But that was when we heard the loud crash. I tensed up a bit, and looked at Diana, who stared back at me with a scared expression on her face. We walked downstairs silently.

And then we saw her. We saw my sister before we even made it to the kitchen. There was blood running down from the top of her head, and all around her were shards of glass. I gasped. Diana shrieked. And then, my sister's hand twitched. She was still alive.

"Lena!" I cried, and rushed over to her.

"Diana!", I called, "Diana, call 9-1-1!".

Diana ran over to the phone and did so.

My stepfather was standing by the counter with a shocked expression on his face.

"What happened?!" I demanded.

He stared at me, then answered "If anyone asks, she was reaching for something and tipped over the beer bottle and it landed on her head".

I nodded, suppressing the tears. Of course, he had been drinking again. And now my sister had to pay the consequences.

Lena went into a coma. Diana never came over again. I started to threaten her with what I would do if she told anyone what happened.

Everyone knows the events that followed with the gun. That was when Lena was getting worse.

And now, ever since I got to Coates, I haven't had a single update on Lena's condition.

The sad thing is, before the accident, I kind of liked Diana. And when Lena got hurt, all my rage and hate from my stepfather somehow got transferred to Diana.

**Diana's** **POV**

I woke up, surprised. Someone was knocking on the door. And of course, I was fantasizing again.

Fantasizing about Caine. About what might have happened. About what can still happen. Whether or not he feels the same way.

I opened the door to my room. A girl around 12 was standing there, suitcases behind her.

"Hi, I'm Brianna. And I'm your new roommate!" she introduced herself.

"Diana" I replied.

Up until now, I was lucky enough to have my own room. Then a thought came to my head. This must be the new girl Caine and Drake told me about.

"Brianna, I just realized, we never got to shake hands." I said.

She walked over from her bed to me, and shook my hand. I read her. 3 bars. Caine will be pleased.

"So, I'm guessing you're new here?" I asked.

"Yeah! I've been here a few days, but I was rooming with Dekka and Penny before!" she answered.

Oh great. Penny had it out for me. I wonder what she told Brianna about me.

She carried on, "You know, you don't really seem like a bitch. Penny said you were a real bitch. Dekka didn't say anything.".

Of course Penny called me a bitch. I wasn't surprised.

"So...Brianna. Any hobbies?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. I love running!" she said.

I quickly thought of Caine, who was on the track team. I pushed the thought away.

"Thinking of joining the track team?" I asked.

"Yep! Your boyfriend's on it too, right?" she asked.

I felt my cheeks flush, "Caine is not my boyfriend.."

"But you knew I meant Caine" she countered.

She got me.

"Well, its not like official or anything." I said.

"Not yet" she smirked.

"And what about you?" I asked, "Got anyone special in your mind?".

"Well, there is this one boy..." she started.

"Ooh! Tell me all about him!" I said.

"His name is Jack, he's in my grade, he's really smart, and he loves computers" she said.

"Computer Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah" Brianna replied, turning pink.

Well, this is interesting.

**Connie's POV**

This was the moment I've been dreading. Caine was staring at me, pleading for an answer with those beautiful blue eyes. I've never seen him look so helpless before. Not even when he was a baby.

I didn't think he would ask this soon. Or at least, not in the beginning of the conversation. I knew I had to answer him. I had to tell him the truth. And I could see in his eyes that he already figured it all out. He just wanted some confirmation.

I realized I was looking down at my hands. I looked back up to face him. Looking into his intent, blue eyes, I sighed.

**Caine's POV**

She stared back at me. She sighed. The answer was coming.

"Yes" she said slowly. "Yes, I am your birth mom".

I sat back in my chair. My brain was taking time to process this.

I looked back at her. Her face wasn't as calm as before. It had a hint of worry.

"Who is my father?" I asked.

"Oh, Caine, dear, I'm sorry. Your father is dead." she replied, sadly.

"Oh." I replied, not expecting that to be the answer.

"When?" I dared to ask.

"It was before you were even born, sweetie." she answered.

Well, thats not so bad.

"How?" I heard myself asking.

She looked uneasy, "He was caught in the power plant accident. You know, the one where the meteor hit the power plant?".

I nodded. I heard the story before. Never have I imagined that my own father was killed in it.

"Anymore questions?" she asked.

I shook my head. No. Not for today. I had to process things.

"If..if you don't mind, Nurse..Connie...mom..." I started, she looked up at mom, "I think I'll go now. I..I have to think about everything" I said.

She nodded, got up, walked over to me, and gave me a hug.

With that, I left. I started walking to my dorm, without looking back.

**Connie's POV**

When Caine closed the door behind him, I sighed a breath of relief.

That was harder than I expected. But I was glad he didn't ask if he had any siblings. He will find out, in time. I will tell him, just not yet. He has enough to think about.

Caine will find out about Sam before Sam will find out about Caine. I will try my best to make sure of that.


	7. An Afternoon to Remember

_hey guys! i won't really be able to update in 3 weeks because I'll be in Africa & Poland :( So here's a new chapter!It would be great if you could R&R :) And just a warning, things may be a little too far for some people..(:_

**Caine's POV**

Diana and I were cutting class. Again. We were hanging out in my dorm room, Drake wasn't there during his gym class. Our next class would be the math class we shared, and later, biology. This was maybe the third time we were cutting this week, she was cutting gym - she was in the same class as Drake and this semester they were playing dodgeball, which she normally wouldn't mind without Drake there- and I was cutting Euro, aka European History.

We were thinking of what else I could ask my mom. We had a list prepared:

_-Where was I born?_

_-Where did we live before I was adopted?_

_-Did you try to find me afterwards? How long did it take you?_

_-How did you find me?_

_-Did you get remarried?_

_-What was my father's occupation?_

I tapped my pen against my lip, then put it down on the notepad I was writing on, and started to bite the edge of my thumb.

I glanced at Diana. She smirked a little.

"What is it?" I asked.

She looked surprised, "What's what?".

"You were looking at me and smirking" I told her.

She started to blush, "Oh, it's just, you have this habit of biting your thumb. And I..I just find it really cute.." and by then, her cheeks were so flushed she lowered her head so that her bangs and the rest of her hair would cover her face.

I smiled warmly and oh so gently, brought my hand to her chin and lifted it until we made eye contact. She was biting her lip, but smiled so brightly when she saw my heartwarming smile.

"There, there, Diana. No reason to be embarrassed." I cooed.

"Caine.." she started, biting her lip, "I have to tell you something".

"What is it?" I asked, still holding her chin.

"Ok, here goes nothing. I..I..I really like you Caine Soren." she finally said.

I've been waiting so long to hear that. Ever since I met Diana Ladris, I knew I was in love with her. It was, ah, what do you call it? Love at first sight.

"Diana...you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that." I said, and with that went in for the kiss.

Now, I've kissed other girls before, but none of them were ever as wonderful or special as Diana Ladris.

**Diana's POV**

Finally. The goofball finally kissed me. And boy, was it a wonderful kiss.

He kissed me like no boy has ever kissed me before, and I would know, I mean I DO have a bit of a reputation around here..

It started off slowly, he was very gentle at first. Until I kissed him back. After about 30 seconds of that, he deepened the kiss. This went on for about 3 minutes.

Then, I decided to take it up a notch. Since we were on his bed, I slid closer to him. Much closer. When I got to his legs, I carefully and swiftly brought myself on top of them, careful not to untwine our lips, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Now, Caine was a good 4 inches taller than me. He was around 5'9 and I was 5'5. Sliding on top of him made me gain around 2 inches.

I started moving my hands up into his hair, to play with it. He decided to do something similar, by moving his hands up from my lower back, to my chest. His hands were oh so gentle. I started to crave for more. I decided to run my hands up and down his torso.

He finally broke it off, just for a minute so we could catch our breath. I remained on his lap. He smiled, before saying, "Wanna take it up a bit further?"

I squealed with joy and nodded my head.

And with that, he went straight in for the kiss, we were making out in seconds.

And then, he picked me up, while kissing, and lay me down on my back, slowly coming on top, almost in a pushup position, so his hands were down on the mattress right next to my head, and his neck and upper upper torso were a few inches off mine. I really enjoyed this.

So then I started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt until they were all unbuttoned. I managed to get it off without interrupting the kiss. I slowly slid my hand up and down his torso, slightly teasing him. And then I surprised him by rolling over, managing to get on top. I broke off the kiss for a few seconds, enough time to mutter "Now it's your turn", and went back for the kiss.

I went into the same position as he did before. At first, he ran his hands up and down my arms. Then, he started unbuttoning my shirt, and slid it off with little to no effort. And then, he ran his hands up and down the middle of my torso. And then, ever so slightly, he started playing with my breasts. Never have I ever been so glad my mom only bought me Victoria's Secret bras and I was a nice 32C size.

After around 5 minutes of that, I started to go for his belt, but he just stopped. I rolled off him and lied down next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Diana, please don't take this the wrong way, but, I can't do this with you yet. Not this far. It's too soon. And I want everything with you to be perfect. I don't want any chance of messing up with you." he replied.

I smiled. That was the sweetest thing any boy has ever said to me.

I was lying right next to the wall, and got an idea. "You know what?" I asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"How about we take the rest of the day off? I'm tired. I need to catch up on some sleep." I said.

Caine seemed to know where this was going and replied with, "Yeah, sure. I'm tired too.".

I turned toward the wall, and he shifted so that my body fit into his. They fit so perfectly, it's like we were made for each other. He quietly slipped his arm around my mid-torso.

We both started to quietly slip into unconsciousness, but not before I could mutter, "Caine..it feels like we were made for each other. I..I think I love you".

And he managed to say, "I love you too, Diana", and with that his arm around me tightened and we both fell asleep.

**Drake's POV**

After gym, I decided to cut the rest of today. I noticed that the witch, Diana, wasn't in class today. That didn't bother me at all. But I didn't realize that until after I got to my room.

When I walked in, the first thing I noticed was the girl's shirt thrown across the room. The next thing I noticed was the boy's shirt on the ground, which I recognized to be Caine's.

Niiiice, I thought. Caine finally got a girl to come in with him during class hours.

I saw both pairs of shoes by his bed. Then I looked at the bed, where two bodies were laying together, sleeping.

They were both shirtless, but the girl had a bra on. She had dark hair, just like Caine's. They were both pale. I couldn't see her face, because her hair was covering it. But it wasn't until after I saw all this that it hit me: Diana wasn't in class today. Diana also matched those features.

I let out a loud groan. Caine finally got the girl he's been chasing for a long time.

Diana heard it. She sat up lightning quick and looked over to see who let out the groan. When she saw me, she shrieked, and then realized she didn't have a shirt on and quickly took the blanket and used it to cover her chest.

Caine, still sleepy, started to stir. First, he scratched his head, and then opened his eyes while asking, "Diana..? What's wrong?".

"Look over to your right and you'll see what's wrong", she replied.

He did as he was told and his eyes widened when he saw me sitting on my bed, grinning my signature shark like sadistic grin.

"How long have you been here?" he asked.

"About 2 minutes" I replied, "Enough time to get a picture and send it to Penny", I quickly added.

Diana let out a groan and slapped her forehead, "Why would you do that?".

"Because a) I was bored, b) I don't like you, and c) why not?" I replied.

"Drake, I swear, I am going to get back at you!" she snapped.

We kept on bickering, and sensing this, Caine silently lied back down and went back to sleep.


End file.
